Talk:Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique
Name This jutsu shouldn't have "host" in the name.--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why not?Ryne 91 (talk) 21:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Because the name hasn't kanji for "host" . I've asked ShounenSuki and he said that it should be simply "Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique".--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Torune The anime named Torune's variation of this technique in episode 317. Create an article or is there a reason why we haven't already? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:25, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I think this would be trivia/redirect if anything. The article already makes it clear that kikaichū aren't the only insects that the Aburame host. The databook entry also never said it was specific to kikaichū•Cerez365™ (talk) 15:03, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Tatsuma as a listed user? Before when Tatsuma was added as a user of this technique, it was removed stating that this was akin to stating that every Akimichi can use the (Partial) Multi-Size Technique. Given that we now know that this technique is more comparable to the Calorie Control Technique (and the article states that all Aburame are offered up as hosts as children), is any one opposed to adding him as a user? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:57, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, if you're born into the Aburame, you'd get listed here, since, as you pointed out, all their children are offered up as hosts. Omnibender - Talk - 16:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) name Something I hadn't noticed before: this is the only topic that uses the literal translation of "kikaichū", which not even the species does. For the sake of consistency, probably one of the two should be renamed. ''~SnapperT '' 20:57, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :If we renamed "Kikaichū" to "Parasitic Destruction Insect", we would evidently have to rename Bikōchū, Kidaichū, Kochū, Rinkaichū and Shōkaichū to their respective literal translations to maintain consistency as well, would we not? Otherwise we'd just have to move this article to "Kikaichū Technique" or whatever the prospective name would be. Not opposed to either option for consistency's sake. 21:19, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::That would be an inevitable consequence of moving that article, yes. Unlike some topics, those articles' literal translations don't sound like gibberish when used. Which isn't a reason to do so, but it isn't necessarily bad either. ::I have no preference. ''~SnapperT '' 21:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Bump. 05:16, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::fmwIk, we only keep mythological names in Japanese. No idea why these weren't translated. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:36, August 9, 2018 (UTC) I see... I'll try to find if there was a discussion that provided sufficient justification for the pages not using their literal English translations... if I can't find that, then I'll get to moving the pages. 20:35, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :As far as I remember, the jutsu and insect pages already had their current names when I first got into Naruto. In the manga, it was around the time Itachi died, and when the anime was around Four-Tails Naruto vs Orochimaru. I don't recall any specific discussions, but I think there was something like the name of the insect being a species name being a proper name. Kinda like not translating family names that have actual translations. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Can't find much on mainspace talkpages (unless it was an old Forum discussion?), but I did find that the Kikaichū article uses "Kikaichū Technique" in one of its sentences, and there is also the Bikōchū Search Mission that would have to be translated into literal English in full if we decided to do so with the other pages as well. 20:58, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Going to presume what Omnibender said is true, as I can't find any discussions only due to the little time I have on my hands at the moment. Rename this article to "Kikaichū Technique" then? 21:11, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Some articles (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Aburame_Clan?oldid=138276, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Parasitic_Destruction_Insect_Technique?oldid=141889) used to call them "destruction bugs", but it seems they were more often called generically "insects" throughout the early wiki. It wasn't until the anime's Three-Tails arc that "kikaichū" started appearing anywhere. The kikaichū article was created in June 2009 and used the romanized term, which then trickled out to the rest of the wiki. Once a second species was introduced in 2013, I assume the wiki was just being consistent. ::::It's worth noting that the original creator of the kikaichū article loved using romanized terms, sometimes to a fault. ::::So I don't think there's ever been a conscious decision to not translate these terms. It's just something the wiki didn't do. But if people like Omnibender's explanation about proper names and whatnot, then go with that. (There's also Parasitic Giant Insect — Bug Bite → Kidaichū — Bug Bite.) ::::If someone ever feels bored, it might be a good idea to try and codify what the wiki does and does not translate. Many of the wiki's untranslated terms probably either weren't translated on a whim and/or weren't translated because a similar term also wasn't translated. Chidori/Rasengan is one of the few actual discussions I can remember... ''~SnapperT '' 00:08, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::iirc, we don't translated mythological terms and Rasengan/Chidori because the Western fandom knows them as such. Anything else is translated, aside of proper names, obviously. But I'm not sure if these are proper names... • Seelentau 愛 議 13:20, August 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::The dub refers to the technique as just Parasitic Insects (even in all variants), so presumably it's being translated as intended? --''Saju '' 14:37, August 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Plus Japanese loanwords that have already made the cross to English, like chakra, ninjutsu, shuriken. ::::::But there are other terms the wiki doesn't translate. With genin, is it untranslated because it's accepted by the fandom? With Shinra Tensei, is it supposed to be mythological? With ninken, it would seem to be a similar case to the Aburame's bugs. With Category:Villages, there's both "Village" and "-gakure". And so on. Narutopedia:Naming policy does not explicitly or consistently explain all of these. ''~SnapperT '' 16:54, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Then that policy may need to be updated. Can anyone find or recall what Omnibender was referring to? 19:54, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :As I said, I don't believe there was ever a conscious decision/discussion about how to translate these terms. Omnibender is just describing his interpretation of what was in practice when he joined the wiki. ''~SnapperT '' 20:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ::So I see a decision has yet to be made, in part because now we are determining what is translated and what is left untranslated. Should this discussion be brought to a thread in order to gain more attention? 20:05, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Is there any evidence the Japanese term is more like "Kakashi" than "Wind Release: Whatever"? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:35, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Made a topic. ''~SnapperT '' 03:17, September 2, 2018 (UTC)